More than best friends (suspisions rise)
by Zrale
Summary: genma...soun??? Ranma... ryouga??.... What is going on here!!.. Strange beginings.... and.. an end..
1.

More than best Friends. Note: This is from back in the day when I went by the name Miki Akoserura on the RRYaoi mailing list. This is a fairly old ficcie, about 2 years old. **More then Just Friends *suspisions rise***   
by: Miki Akoserura   
  
Sitting up in the darn room of the DoJo, were he, Ranma and Soun sleep. Genma Saotome looked over at his son, to see if he was sleeping. A soft smile spread across his lips as he noted with happiness that Ranma, was indeed a sleep.. Looking over at Soun Genma moved over closer to him. "Tendou? you awake?" He whisperd softly and placed a hand on Soun's shoulder.   
  
Souns eyes opend slowly and he blinked to focus his eyes in the dark to better see Genma. "Im awake Saotome.... thats for sure." Soun got out of bed and offered Genma his hand to help him stand. Genma took soun's hand and stood slowly. Smiling at eachother both quietly exited the room, careful not to wake the sleeping Ranma.   
  
Padding softly down the dimly lite hallway, Genma and Soun were careful not to wake the sleeping girls Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi.. they would never understand why their fathers were sneaking off this late in the night. At least that's what Soun and Genma thought.   
  
'How could Kasumi, Nabiki, Akane and Ranma possibly understand the love i feel for Genma. After the girls's mother died, he was there for me. And all the times I spent with Genma... and with master happosai. I've just grown to love him more... oh what will I do if they find out?!" Soun thinks to himself as he has for many nights over the years that he and Genma have been having their seceret love affiar.   
  
'If only Ranma knew how hard it has been, not being with Nadoka, and yet not so hard thanks to the love me and Soun share for eachother. It keeps me through these days... heh, and turning into a Panda makes things a bit more interesting for me and him..." Genma's thoughts trail on for awhile, flashing back wonderful memories of his presious times alone with Soun.   
  
Leaving the Dojo, to go to their secluded place, the two men make sure they are not being followed, nor being watched. One person knowing would ruin their lifes forever.... or at least they feared so.   
  
~~~~~~   
  
  
Tossing and turning in his sleep, knowing that something wasnt right, Ranma Saotome sat up in his bed and looked around "eh pops?" He whisperd quietly through the dark, and looked over and didnt see his father sleeping next to him. "Mr. Tendou?" Ranma looked over to see Soun not there either. Standing and getting his black pants on Ranma quietly walked out the room, and looked around the Dojo, finding neither his father nor Soun anywere.   
  
Ranma quickly walked down the hall, to Akanes room were she was sleeping peacefully in her bed. He stopped at the door, and watched her lost gazing at her beauty and then rememberd why he was even standing there. Walking over to Akane's bed and gently giving her a soft kiss on the cheek first, Ranma placed a hand on Akane's shoulder and said quietly "Hey Akane... Akane wake up.. Pop's and your father is missing.."   
  
Akane opened her eyes slowly, and looked at Ranma blinking to focus. "R..ranma?? what is it?" She sat up with a worried look on her face. Ranma smiled softly but quickly hid it... not so ready to show his love for Akane.   
  
"Pop's and your fathers missing, they arent anywere in the Dojo" he said with worry in his eyes. "Huh?? both missing?... We better get Kasumi Ranma" Akane said as she got out of bed, Ranma's hand sliding off her shoulder as she did so... 


	2. 

Soun and Genma walked into the empty clearing, holding hands and walking to the hot spring only they knew about. Helping eachother undress, they slid into the warm soothing water of the hot spring, both sighing in the comfort of the heat, and the comfort of being alone together. It having been at least a week since the last time Soun and Genma had any time together, they had hardly gotten to sleep during the night, and could hardly face the day...   
  
....Soun moved over to Genma and smiled at him kissing him passionatly, Genma returned the kiss and proceded with running his hands up and down the body of the smaller man. Soun trembled slightly, with the soft touch of genma and soon his hands began to roam Genma's larger body... the whole time the both of them thinking what it would be like to have a third join in on the little affair, sometimes two just gets a bit boring, and old..but still it was all good.   
  
Prociding to take their turns giving eachother a pleasureful and enjoyable time, Soun and Genma soon exit the hot spring, and lay naked on the grass by the waters edge.   
  
"Tendou.. of all, the other men in this town, boys or no.. which would you like to bring in this.. we both know that three would be much more interesting... but who would you choose?" genma asked as he lay there, holding Soun's hand and looking up at the sky. Soun thought for a few minutes and sat up, looking down at Genma.. "What about Kunou? or that kawaii slave type person of his Sasuke?... both of them have caught my eye for the past couple of months.. Sasuke more so..."   
  
Genma sat up and kissed Soun softly on the lips "You know Tendou.. I was thinking the same thing.... "   
  
~~~~~   
Akane and Ranma exited akane's small room in the Tendou Dojo, leaving P-chan sleeping peacefully on Akane's bed. Walking down the hall way silently to Kasumi's room, Akane opened the door slowly... Entering silently and motioning for Ranma to follow.. Slowly Ranma walked into Kasumi's room and both he and Akane padded silently over to Kasumi's bed..   
  
"Kasumi... kasumi wake up.. father and mr. Saotome are missing kasumi" Akane shook kasumi.. one hand on each of her shoulders. Kasumi woke with the news that the men were missing and sat quickly up right in bed, turning to look at Ranma and Akane, "Oh my.. father and mr. tendou... Missing? do you think they heard something we didnt and went to go see what it was? It could always be Master Happosai created trouble, and father and mr. Tendou went to go and stop him" Ranma shook is head..   
  
"The old freaks asleep in his Room Kasumi..and I didnt hear anything.. did you? How bout you Akane?" He looked at Akane curiously.. She shook her head, "I didnt hear anything Ranma.. I was to fast asleep to have heard anything anyways." Kasumi shook her head "Oh my.. and I didnt hear anything either.. do you think something bad happend to Father Akane?"   
  
Suddenly Kasumi's bedroom door slid open and Nabiki stood in the door way. "What on earth are you people doing up at this hour of the night?" She said with a small yawn, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "I swear a girl can never get her beauty sleep around here." She walked in the room and looked at the faces of the startled Ranma, Kasumi and Akane. "Geez, whats the matter with you guys?"   
  
"Hello Nabiki.. you didnt hear anything did you? Father and mr. Saotome are missing.." Kasumi said, still sounding her usual cheerfulself, a little worry tinging her voice. Nabiki looked at Kasumi like she was talking in giberish "Daddy and Mr. Saotome gone?... maybe they just went on a walk.. its nothing to worry about.. anyways.. You guys CAN keep it down you know.. Im going back to bed.." With that Nabiki walked out the door and everyone looked after her.   
  
"Goodnight Nabiki.." Kasumi called after her sister and looked at Ranma and Akane. "Nabiki's propably right Akane, Father and mr. Saotome are propbably just gone on a walk.. well goodnight." With that Kasumi laid down and went back to sleep.   
  
Akane nodded and looked at Ranma "they're right Ranma.. Im going back to sleep also.. goodnight" She walked out the door to her bedroom. "Hey wait Ya uncute tomboy..." Ranma said with a slight grin knowing that the comment would get Akane's attention. Akane ignored Ranma and walked out the room, down the hall back to her room. Sighing.. Ranma walked back to his room and tried to sleep.. while all the while, Soun and Genma were still in there seceret little place.. laying naked under the stars... not aware of what troubles could very well befall them in the next couple of days... ~~ 


	3. P-chan! what was THAT for?!

Soun and Genma, sat around at the waters edge caressing and kising eachother softly. Soon the sun began to rise and the two men stood, walking back to the Tendou Dojo. Hoping no one was awake when they entered the house.   
  
Softly Genma opened the front door, and both snuck into the house. Shutting the door behind them and padding softly into the room. Peering into the halfopened doorway both sighed in reliefe to see that Ranma was indeed sleeping, and that they were safe.   
  
Climbing into their beds Genma and Soun soon fall asleep, the events of the night having worn them out....   
  
A few hours later, Soun woke to Kasumi calling everyone for breakfast, looking over he noticed that Genma was already awake, and getting ready for the day. He was in human form, which was good, even tho Soun liked Genma both as Human, and Panda form. The men smiled at eachother and Genma left the room, going down stairs to let Soun get ready for the day.   
  
"Good morning mr. saotome," Kasumi chirped as she set his plate down in front of him, the smell of Kasumi's cooking made Genma's mouth water although he knew that everyone had to wait for Soun to come down stairs to eat. Soun walked down the stairs and sat at his normal spot at the foot of the table. Kasumi placed his plate in front of him and sat down with her own.   
  
Genma looked around at all the people at the table, no one spoke, but Ranma, Akane, Kasumi, and Nabiki sat and stared at him and Soun blinking questioningly. 'Oh no, what do they know?' Genma thought with fear and looked at Soun.. who's face was pale, and his eyes wide. 'could they possibly know??' soun thought to himself.   
  
"Geez, will somebody say something already?" Nabiki looked acusingly at her father.. "N..nabiki?" Soun's voice cracked and failed. "Daddy where WERE you last night??" Nabiki said, taking her tea cup in hand and taking a sip. "las..last night?" Soun looked like he was going to faint.   
  
Ranma cleared his throat, "Pops where were you and Mr. Tendou last night?" Ranma looked at his father with the same look Nabiki was giving to Soun, Genma blinked. "Me and Tendou were taking a walk, thats all... why so pale Tendou??" Genma looked at Soun and smiled a few moments of silence following the answer. "Can we eat already?? Im starving" Nabiki said to break the silence.   
,  
"Oh yes, lets eat then" Kasumi said and took a sip of her tea. Ranma and Genma ate like they normally do, fast and with no manners whatsoever. Soun followed their example and did the same thing. Akane sat hardly picking at her food, and sipping her tea only every now and again, Kasumi set down her tea glass and looked at Akane.   
<  
"You alright Akane?" Kasumi said with concern and looked at her little sister. "Yeah.. Im fine Kasumi.. just fine.... ..R..Ranma?" Akane looked at Ranma who stared back at her.. holding half a eaten doughnut in his hand. "Yeah Akane??" He blinked wondering also what was wrong with Akane.   
  
"C..Can we go and talk somewhere.... I really need to talk to you.." Akane blushed and lowerd her eyes from Ranma's. Ranma stood and looked down at Akane, "sure.. lets go outside and talk alright? or we can go into your room if you'd rather..." Akane, Stood slowly.. "Lets uhh.. go into my room.." Ranma nodded and headed towards Akane's room.. Akane walking right next to him head lowerd.. her thoughts flying around in her head a million miles a minute.   
  
Akane and Ranma entered Akane's room and for many minutes nothing was said. Akane's cheeks were bright red and Ranma stood, dumfounded marvaling at her beauty. "R..ranma... h..how do you REALLY feel bout this... this arranged marriage between us?" Akane asked quietly.. her voice hardly audible. Ranma blinked.. startled by the question.. "how do I feel.. well.. I guess.. I..." Ranma walked to Akane and took her in his arms "I never wanted to admit it Akane.. but.. I do love you.. I Really do.. I just.. didnt really ever want to say anything about it..but.. I have to confess something.. thats not...." A high pitched squeel cut Ranma short and P-chan soon attacked him.   
  
"Hey!! whats wrong with you P-chan!!" Akane takes p-chan and placed him outside the door. "I wonder what could have gotten into p-chan.." Ranma looked at P-chan for awhile.. and then looked back at Akane... who's blushed red cheeks were even a brighter Red with what Ranma had said.... not being able to stand the errie silence, Ranma took his leave of Akane's room..leaving her to think about what he has said... but never did get to finish..   
  



	4. Ranma's Confession

**Ranmas Confession**   
  
P-chan followed Ranma down the hallway, but not completely. Stopping to enter the bathroom p-chan jumped into the hot tub of water, re-emerging as Ryouga. Ryouga jumped out of the tub and dried himself off, walking out of the bathroom wandering around the Dojo trying to find the dining room.   
  
~~~   
  
Akane, stood there, in her bedroom blinking... Ranma's words playing over and over in her mind. "I do love you.. I really do.. I just, didnt really ever watn to say anything about it.. but.. I have to confess something...thats not..." Akane sighed to herself 'Thats not what Ranma??.. Now I don't exactly know WHAT to think about ranma... not what.. not good.. not right.. I better not let this bother me untill I can talk to Ranma again..   
  
~~~   
  
Ranma walked back into the dining room, and sat down at his breakfast. All eyes turned to him once he sat down.. the one question on everyones mind was 'What happend to Akane?'. Kasumi picked up the plates of those who were finished with breakfast and exited to the kitchen to wash them... Nabiki looked at Ranma and sipped her tea with a thoughtfull look on her face. "Alright ranma... where's Akane?" Her question surprising Ranma he blinked in surprise..   
  
"O..Oh she's in her room.. we talked.. but she wanted to be alone.. for a second" Ranma mumbled and took the last sip of his tea.. standing and leaving his now empty plate ready for Kasumi to wash. Walking outside he went and sat by the pond in the backyard of the Tendou Dojo. Watching the fish go by, he hardly noticed Ryouga walk outside and step up behind him.   
  
"Ranma?? we need to talk" Ryouga said quietly and placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder. Ranma's muscles tensed and he blinked for a moment, turning his face to look up at Ryouga. "What is it Ryouga?" He asked and turned his head to look at the fish again. Ryouga sat next to Ranma and sighed softly. "What was it that you didn't get to finish telling Akane.. I want you to tell me.. b..before I say anything.."   
  
Startled by the question.. Ranma now thought he knew why Ryouga had attacked him while as P-chan, Perhaps Ryouga was.. jealous? "I was hoping you would have heard that.. confession to Akane.. but I still have another confession to make... tho you interupted me from Saying it Ryouga...." Ranma turned to face the cute fanged boy in which.. he had to make the confession to before he made it to Akane.   
  
Ryouga looked at Ranma.. trying to search the look on his face and the look in his eyes to find what Ranma was thinking. But still he could not figure what was on the pigtailed boy's mind. Blinking hoping that it was nothing bad.. Ryouga cleared his throat and waited for the confession from Ranma.   
  
Ranma, placing a strong hand on Ryouga's shoulder lowered his gaze from Ryouga's sparkling bright eyes. His curiosity showing through. Ryouga looked at Ranma.. the expression on his face had changed.. as if he struggled deperetly with something inward. "R-Ryouga.. I never had the nerve to tell you.. never had the chance.. I mean.. I could never face this fact before. I always tried to pretend like I.. well hated you.... but.." Ranma looked up at Ryouga, looked right into his eyes.   
  
Ryouga stared into Ranma's beautiful Blue-grey eyes, nearly melting inside from the pain he saw in the bottom of those deep blue's. "..but Ranma?? go ahead.. finish.. and then I shall say what I need to say" Ryouga softly raised a hand to Ranma's which was on his shoulder.. and took Ranma's hand in his.. kissing the back of it softly and smiling.   
  
Ranma... startled by the kiss, and by the fact that he was so close to telling Ryouga how he really felt blushed softly and blinked. "Ryouga.. tho i could never ever come to say it before or act on it.. and even tho I said I love Akane.... I.. I.." He blinked.. thinking that what he said was starting to sound all wrong. He tried to resay it.. using different words "Ryouga.. I do love Akane.. But not all that much. I mean, yeah sure if I had to I would marry her. But.." He trailed off, Ryouga still held his eyes locked to his, Ranma's eyes starting to show fear, and yet at the same time... something different, something that Ryouga could not place his finger on. But He was sure Ranma would soon enough tell him, what that something was.   
  
"Ryouga I love you.. weird as this all may sound I love you.." Ranma whisperd a tear falling down his cheek. "I know you probably don't feel the same way, I wanted it to get out of the way.. I wanted to tell you so you could know...." Ranma could not say anything more, for Ryouga held a finger to his lips to silent him.   
  
A soft smile on his face Ryouga wipped away a few of Ranma's tears. "Don't cry Ranma.. now its my time to make my confession to you.. my time to be truthful to you for once" Ryouga took a deep breath, still holding Ranma's hand in his..   
  



	5. More confessions! Go away with me Ranma!

**More confessions! Go away with me Ranma!**   
  
Akane walked out of her room and down the hall to the dining room, knowing that everyone would probably be there. But she was only partly right. Walking into the dining room Akane saw Genma and her father playing their usual game, Genma now in Panda form. Nabiki was sitting on a bean bag chair and snacking on some crackers and Kasumi was happily sewing something that looked like one of Ranma's shirts.   
  
"W..where's Ranma??" Akane looked around but saw him no-where in the dining room. "Oh hello Akane, Ranma went on a Walk I believe." Kasumi smiled up at her sister from her sewing. "Why have you been hiding in your room from so long Akane?" Nabiki said before munching on another cracker. Akane was silent for awhile. "I was just.. thinking thats all" she said softly and sat down at her usual place at the table. "Thinking? what about akane?" Kasumi set down her sewing and looked at Akane curiously. Nabiki just made a little noise and continued eating her crackers.   
  
Akane blushed slightly and looked down at the table..."Oh just... thinking thats all.." she blushed even deeper and didn't say anymore. Kasumi decided not to question her further and continued to sew again. For many moment things were very quiet, all except for Genma protesting to losing and the crunch of Nabiki's snack.   
  
Of a sudden Shampoo crashed into dining room and looked around. "Akane where Ranma?" She said in her normal high pitched annoying voice and Akane looked up at her with surprise. "Shampoo! dont you ever use the door?!" Akane shouted and jumped up from where she was sitting at the table. "Door take to long.. where Ranma??" Shampoo stated and looked around the dining room.   
  
"He's on a walk, whats it matter to you shampoo??" Akane's anger grew as she looked at the lovily blue haired Chinese Amizon, who's love for Ranma had many time started arguments between her and Ranma.. causing her heart much pain Akane looked away.. "Im going to take a bath.." Akane walked out the dining room and walked into the bathroom, droping her clothes slowly to the floor. Not noticing Sasuke, Kunou's faithfully 'slave' type person in the window taking pictures of her naked form for Tatewaki.   
  
Sasuke shudderd at the sight.. even tho her body was lovily, her perfectly sized, round suculent breasts, her small slender build, tiny waste and beautiful eyes. Like a angle from the heavens his master would think, this Tendou woman had stolen any chance Sasuke had with Kunou. But he would do anything for his master Sasuke would, and so he was here, taking many pictures of Akane, and when she was around, taking pictures of Kunou's self proclaimed pig-tailed goddess.   
  
Akane slid into the warm water, sighing and relaxing from the warmth with a smile. Sasuke soon scamperd off, having used a whole roll of film on Akane's nekked form, he now had saw enough of females and wanted to see the handsome face of his beloved master Kunou. Whom of which had no idea how Sasuke felt about him, and if he ever found out. He would surely never talk to Sasuke again, fearing this Sasuke kept his feelings and lust toward Kunou a seceret...   
  
~~~~~~   
  
Ryouga a soft smile spread across his lips, and a fang showing looked Ranma deep in his eyes before he could say anything. Almost getting lost in the look, almost getting lost in the love, he also felt toward Ranma. "Ranma I love you as well, I had forced myself to think of Akane always, because I was afraid that if I told you, you would hate me as well. So I hid my feelings and decided to pretend to like Akane, so I could be close to something.. someone.. so close to you..." Ranma needing hear no more, pulled Ryouga close, and kissed him.   
  
Forcing Ranma's mouth open Ryouga softly wrapped his tounge around Ranma's and kissed him passionatly. Finally letting go of everything that was holding him back before. Ranma pulled back and blinked.. looking at Ryouga, the look in his eyes showed his obvisous fear of this unknown thing. This love for another of his own gender.. his love for, Ryouga.   
  
"It's alright Ranma.. dont be scared.. but.. I think we should go.. somewere more alone for the night.. people might start and get suspisious.. besides.. we need to talk m'love." Ryouga smiled softly and stood, offering his hand to Ranma.. who shook his head and stood on his own. A smile on his face. "Where to Ryouga??" He said softly and looked around making sure that no one was watching anything that had happend, nor heard anything that was said..   
  



	6. I want Kunou all for me!! Sasuke's Feeli...

**I want Kunou all for me!! Sasuke's feelings!**   
  
Sasuke padded into the Kunou residence and saw his master Tatewaki standing in the hallway, staring at pictures of his beloved Akane Tendou, and pig tailed girl. With a heavy sigh he padded over to his master, and handed him the pictures of Akane right before her bath... Hoping to score some extra points with Kunou and perhaps get more then just table scraps for dinner tonight. Though it was highly doubtful that Kunou would give him more than that.   
  
"Ah Sasuke, well done well done, you have greatly captured the beauty of Akane in these pictures...surely you will HAVE to take pictures of the pigtailed goddess! one of these days Sasuke, either Akane Tendou or the pig tailed girl will be mine.. oh yes.. one of these days.." Kunou grined and looked at the pictures, his eyes taking in the breath taking sight of Akane's naked form. Sasuke shuddered, the thought of a naked woman making him sick to his stomach so he slumped away, wishing that Kunou's crazy sister Kodachi... whom Sasuke thought that some of the time.. well at least most of the time thought that she was possessed, wasnt home, of all the Kunou's it was she Sasuke feared most. But then again, he seemed to have a bit of a fear of most women..he HATED the fact that Kunou was after both the pigtailed girl and Akane.. he wanted Kunou for himself.. and yet knew he couldnt.. but his love kept him bound to Kunou like a a fly bound to a fly trap... untill someone else could take Kunou's place.. a interesting thought....   
  
~~~~~   
  
...Akane breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of the strawberry scented bubble bath she was using, and closed her eyes slowly... relaxing for awhile after a rather stressful week.. Soon a knock came at the door "Akane? akane you've been in there awhile, lunch is ready.. do you have any clue were Ranma could have gone? He hasnt been around since breakfast.." Kasumi's voice floated through the door and Akane opened her eyes, getting out of the tub. She dried herself off and grabbed a towl, opening the door.   
  
"No I haven't seen Ranma.. he should be back already but who cares.. maybe he's with Shampoo" Akane said bitterly and walked out the door right past Kasumi. Akane walked down the hall to her room, and walked in.. droping the towel to the floor, having no modesty what so ever when alone. Walking over to her clothes drawer, she got on a nice light blue dress with white trim. Looking pretty and staring at herself in the mirror she smiled with the thought of how pretty the dress made her look and she walked out the door, leaving the damp towel on her floor not caring because she knew Kasumi would pick up any mess she made.   
  
~~~~~   
  
Ranma and Ryouga walked out of the fence and away from the Dojo, not quiet sure were they were wandering.. but as long as they got away from anywere the Tendou's would be.. or anyone that knew them for that example would be able to see them..   
  
After awhile waking away from the main places were the people they knew were.. Ranma and Ryouga came to a grove of trees. Looking at eachother for a second and the look in both their eyes told them that this seemed like a good place to go. Walking into the grove of tree's Ranma and Ryouga wove around tree's holding hands for the sake that they wanted too.. and they didnt want Ryouga to get lost.   
  
Soon coming out into a clearing.. they noticed a hot spring right in the middle of the clearing.. the rest of the place surrounded by tree's. Smiling at eachother they walked over to the waters edge and felt the steam of the water relaxing tense muscles and filling their lungs with a warm moiste feeling..   
  
Looking at eachother for a few minutes.. both a little too scared to make the first move.. Ranma finally took a step towards Ryouga. Ryouga nearly despite himself backed away from Ranma.. 'probably a old fear of getting beat up by Ranma like old times...' Ryouga thought but as he looked into the deep swirling pools of blue mist that were Ranma's eyes he knew he needn't be afraid, Ranma had no intention on hurting him. No martail arts would be used at this time...   
  



	7. Ranma and Ryouga... doing... WHAT?!

**Ranma and Ryouga... Doing.. what?!**   
  
Sliding his hands up Ryouga's arms starting at his hands, Ranma slowly got to Ryouga's chest, were he could unbotton his shirt. Softly, and teasingly slow Ranma undid the buttons on Ryouga's shirt one by one. Soon sliding the yellow shirt off Ryouga and letting it fall to the floor in a yellow heap. Ranma slid a strong, and yet surprisingly soft hand up Ryouga's chest, starting at his navel up to his neck. Carressing his cheek for a moment.. he slid his hand behind Ryouga's head and un-did his headband.. letting it fall to the ground right besides Ryouga's shirt..   
  
Slightly trembling while Ranma took his shirt off and touched him with his soft hands. Ryouga placed his trembling hands on Ranma's chest.. and fumbled nervously with the buttons... soon Ryouga had the buttons of Ranma's Lightblue long sleeved shirt all undone. He slid his hands up Ranma's chest and slid the shirt off his shoulders.. letting it go to the ground.. He reached a hand up to free Ranma's hair from its braid. He had always preferd Ranma's hair out of the thing. Flowing free in the wind on windy summer days. Untying the delicate thread that held the braid in place.. Ryouga placed it in his pocket.. as not to lose it..   
  
A soft hand slid down Ryouga's left side.. one going down the right one soon after. A Tender kiss from Ranma led Ryouga's feelings to fly free again and he let Ranma do what he wished. Pushing Ryouga's pants down.. they soon just were around his ankels. Ryouga took them off the rest of the way.. sitting down on the ground to also remove his shoes.   
  
Standing back up slowly.. Ryouga slid his hands up Ranma's strong legs and caressed his inner thigh for a second.. before sliding his hands right below the waist line.. and letting Ranma's pants also fall to the ground. Ranma too sat down.. removing his pants the rest of the way.. and his shoe's as well.. not yet so sure that he was comfortable with his boxers being off.. but he dicided he would see how things would progress.   
  
Standing again, Ranma was greeted by a passionate french kiss by his sweetest Ryouga. Their mouths opening their warm tounges played around in eachothers mouths. Tasting eachother again, Ryouga soon started to caress Ranma's inner thighs again.   
  
Pulling away from the kiss, Ranma slid Ryouga's boxers off at the same time that Ryouga.. was sliding his off. Ranma.. lowering himself into the Hot springs welcomingly warm water.. led Ryouga in with him.. holding his lover in his arms and kissing him softly.. gently caresses his genitals turning him on all the more. Ryouga's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head with the pleasure from it all.. but he kissed Ranma softly back, his hands running up and down Ranma's sides..   
  
Kissing up Ryouga's coller bone and up his neck Ranma stoped and whisperd into Ryouga's ear.. "Ryouga..I love you. do you have any clue how much I want you right now?.. would you mind taking this further Ryouga?. would you mind.... if I..if.. I fucked you??" His voice was soft.. sweet and sincer as he asked the question. His own feelings now showing true and his fantasies coming to life. Something he had never thought he would have the courage to go and do.. was to announce his love for Ryouga.. but he did.. much to his surprise.. now he wonderd what Ryouga's responce would be to this.   
  
Slightly taken aback by Ranma's question.. but not much, Ryouga's mind wanderd a bit... he had dreamed about this day often.. just not in a place like this.. but it was better then nothing.. better then anyplace he knew how to get to *without* getting lost. Placing a small kiss on Ranma's lips Ryouga looked into his eyes again, and almost got lost in the depth of them. "Ranma.. oh ranma.. I love you as well, taking this further seems more like I mere dream to me than you know.. I wouldnt mind.. no.. not at all.. as long as.." he trailed off and smirked "as long as I got to return the favour and fuck you as well.."   
  
Ranma happy to come to such a agreement smiled.. kissing Ryouga again.. another passionate french kiss where tounges met and they could taste eachothers warmth.. Slowly running his hands over Ryouga's warmed wet flesh, Ranma swam to right behind him.. running his hands up Ryouga's legs and promting him to spread them. Ryouga spread his legs, his Man hood fully arroused and waiting for his turn to return the favour to Ranma.. he braced himself against the side of the shore as to make things a bit easier for Ranma.   
  
Sliding his hands up Ryouga's legs Ranma used two fingers of one and slowly forced them into the tight flesh that surrounded Ryouga's butthole. Ryouga shut his eyes tight.. and made a soft noise from the pain.. "Im sorry if I hurt you to much.. just say so Ryouga.. just tell me to stop and I will." Ranma said into Ryouga's ear before he nibbled the earlobe softly, something in which turned Ryouga on all the more. He nodded, the experience so far being slightly painful.. but at the same time pleasureful.   
  
Ranma slid is fingers in and out of Ryouga slowly .Softly at first, and slowly began to gain speed and force with each push of his soft fingers. Soon however he slid his fingers out and moved closer to Ryouga.. sliding his penis into the hole in which his fingers had just made loser for him. Sliding his arms around Ryouga's waist and using more and more pressure with each thrust in of his hips Ranma moaned softly from the feel of being inside his lover.... the new experience , pleasureful, and at the same time hurtful made Ranma's heart race faster. As he slid in and out of Ryouga, thrusting in with his hips and then pulling out a bit before coming right back in, his hands trailing over Ryouga's muscled body. Ryouga trembled all over with pleasure.. moaning and softly calling Ranma's name.. this was becoming a bit to much for him to handle. He wanted his turn!   
  
At last Ranma pulled out.. and Ryouga turned around to face him. Both of their faces were red from the experience and they were both terrible warm.. but it was a nice feeling.. Ryouga looked at Ranma.. one hand running over his body while the other went and to feel his now sore, butt. "It's supposed to hurt right?" Ryouga said with a soft blush.. feeling stupid for asking such a question. Ranma smiled, and taking Ryouga in his arms again kissed him. "yes.. it should hurt unless you've done this before.. and considering.. that you were very tight Ryouga.. Im sure you havent." Ryouga shook his head to confirm Ranma's statement and sighed softly.. his hands caressing the body of the man he wanted so much..   
  
"So its your turn now.. would you prefer me better girl type? or boy type?" Ranma asked with a soft smile as he looked into the love filled eyes of Ryouga, whom blushed and didnt have to think long to answer the question. "Yes...m..my turn.. boy type.. I never did like girls much Ranma.. you *knew* that" Ryouga took Ranma by the shoulders and guided him to turn around..   
  
Ranma braced himself on the side of the hot spring, waiting for Ryouga's 'returning of the favour'.... Ryouga slightly scared to go through with the act that Ranma had.. and yet so very wanting to.. ran his trembling hands over the strong muscled body of Ranma. Moving a bit closer to him.. and proceding to use his fingers in the same manor Ranma did, slowly and softly at first.. and then pushing in forcefully and gliding out to a end of that.. Sliding his very hardend manhood into Ranma's now loser butthole Ryouga moaned softly at the feeling of Ranma.. even though pressure built up around the base of his penis.. His inward and outward movements at first were slow as well.. giving the hole more room and reason to expand.. before too very long Ryouga was pushing his hips and pulling out hard.. Ranma moaning his name and begging for more.. the loudest word moaned from them both.. was the simple three letter word.. "..Yes!"   
  
The whole thing brought a blush to both of their cheeks.. but Ryouga continued, pushing and pulling, his hips moving and getting a pretty good workout, and he discoverd that sex really does cure a head ache.. but the first time.. it gives you other aches as well.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
Akane, Kasumi, Nabiki, Soun and Genma, sat around at the table in the dining room, after just finishing their lunch and talking quietly in little groups. Genma and Soun softly whispering about the things they do and there want for a third partner, Kasumi and Nabiki just talking about Random things, and Akane just sitting there at the table wondering the whole time were Ranma had went.. and wondering why P-chan wasnt in her room like he was when she had left in the morning. 'P-chan's always dissappearing.. he's so like Ryouga.. its weird.. I wonder if..' her thoughts trailed off.. She looked around for a moment and wondered were Shampoo had gone to all those hours ago.. 'oh well, its not like I care.. she's probably with Ranma somewhere. Well good for them, who needs boys anyways' she thought unhappily. 'Every girl needs a boy.. what am I talking about.. can it be Ranma? but I so much also like Kunou.. even though the way he talks does get on my nerves sometimes.. but still.. Ranma..he said he l..loved me.. can it be true..?'.. thoughts wandering on this subject.. mixing with a few other things. Akane so lost in thought didn't even hear Kasumi and Nabiki talk to her...   
  
Nabiki sighed and shook her head "I swear she gets weirder all the time Kasumi" Kasumi looked at Akane whos eyes were closed halfway and she looked like she was all but dead. "why do you say that Nabiki?? she's just thinking about something I think.." Kasumi blinked.. and got up.. excusing herself and going to make some tea. Nabiki looked around and noticed she was alone, even tho she didnt even remember Soun and Genma leaving she shrugged and said to no one really. "I wonder what daddy and Mr. Saotome are really doing late at night.. this isnt the first time they've turned up missing.. but its valid sometimes that they go on walks.. but not for that long!! Nerima isnt all that big to take so many hours.. and why look so tired.. and.. used after just walking around.. Im suspisious that something more might be going on.. and I dont like not knowing things.."   
  
  
  



	8. Ranma?!... Pops?!... Oh mass Confusion!

**Ranma?!.... pops?!?!... Oh mass confusion!**   
  
Ranma and Ryouga finally now getting out of the hot spring, notice that their skin has gone all wrinkled and pruney. Laying under the dark moonlite sky, holding eachother and talking quietly about things to come, and trying to figure out how they would tell eachother. Both Ranma and Ryouga discover things about themselves and eachother they didnt know up untill that faithful day.   
  
"Ranma?... how can we tell your father?? And aka.." He had just started talking when entering the clearing from the grove of tree's walked Soun and Genma, both with looks of surprise on their faces at seeing the two teenaged boy's laying there, under the pale light of the full moon complietly naked. Both blushing furiously Ranma and Ryouga scramled to their feet.. Ryouga going behind Ranma in modesty around the two older men.   
  
"R-Ranma! what are you doing here... and.. Ryouga too?" Soun Tendou's face fell at the site of his *supposed* to be future son in law, naked with the lost boy in his and Genma's seceret place. Genma and Ranma just looked at Eachother, Ryouga looking from his lover, to Ranma's father, to Mr. Tendou. "Ranma m'boy what are *YOU* doing here?" he asked as he blinked, and friction seemed to be inbetween the two Saotome men..   
  
"Hmph, shows how much I really knew about you pops" Ranma said and reached a comforting hand back to Ryouga. Taking Ranma's hand hand and squeezing it softly Ryouga sighed softly, a bit comforted by his loves touch. Soun Tendou made a whining type noise and started crying... streams of stardusted tears fell down his cheeks at he looked at the sight of Ranma and Ryouga. "Why Ranma.. what about Akane? what about the Dojo?? w..what.. oh Ranma.. how could you" Soun looked absoluetly as pitiful and pathetic as always when he cried and Ranma rolled his eyes at the site of seeing the grown man cry yet again.   
  
Genma placed a comforting hand on on Souns shoulder trying to stop his tears. "It's alright Tendou.." Genma looked at his son and then at the lost boy. "So.. you finally decided that you didnt like women eh boy.. heh, bout time you figured out what you want." Ranma blinked in surprise at the calm and surprisingly not frantic responce from his father. Ryouga's grip on his outheld hand tightend.   
  
Looking at his father for a moment, and wondering now why he was there with Soun, he turned his eyes over to the crying man, who's tears were finally ceasing to fall. "W..why ranma.. why do this to Akane, to the Dojo.. to me?!" He was still clearly upset with it all, and Ranma's reply was not a answer, but another question. "Why are you here with my father then Mr. Tendou.. now answer me as to why you and him keep disappearing late at night.." Soun blinked at the question... not yet having his answerd he stayed and blinked his eyes making a soft, piku piku sound.   
  
Ryouga looked at Genma and Soun, thinking while slightly trembling 'Oh Akane, will you ever forgive me for not loving you and taking ranma away.. will you..' He made a soft sigh, and came to the conclusion that if Akane didn't forgive him.. then she wasn't a very good person anyways.   
  
Soun, swallowing loudly was about to answer Ranma's question when thunder clapped over head. Since Genma and Soun had arrived to the little clearing. Sooner then they wanted the rain came pouring down and the hand of Ryouga's that once held Ranma's slipped away and P-chan squeeled "Ree screee!". Ranma-kun, now turning into Ranma chan hurridly grabbed his clothes and threw them one hiding her breasts. Genma turned all big and furry into his Panda self. Soun was left standing there, the only one unaffected.   
  
~~~~~~   
  
Akane didn't sleep, sitting on her bed with her arms around her legs and chin rested on her knee's. 'Father, Mr. Saotome, Ranma and Ryouga all gone? what is going on here?? Im so confused.. I wish Ukyou was here.. of all the people around here, she's the one I like and trust the most. If only she wasnt so wrapped up on Ranma!!' Akane sighed and closed her eyes, trying to calm her ever spinning mind, thoughts going a million miles a minute for the second time that day.   
  
The crash of thunder made Akane's eyes fly wide open. 'Father!! Ranma!! p-chan, Ryouga and Mr. Saotome!! they are somewere out in that storm!! ohh they make me so mad!!' She frowned and lay down in bed.. blocking out the sounds of the rain and thunder and going to bed.   
  
Kasumi, unable to sleep, stayed in the kitchen cooking various pastries, cakes and cookies. She hoped that they would not go to waste. But she knew with Nabiki around, nothing would last for long. "Im sure Ranma and Ryouga will like these as well.. once they get out of that storm.. Im sure they'll need a nice hot cup of tea to warm themselfs." Akane said cherrily to herself, putting the tea kettle on the stove to warm the water.   
  



	9. Rain, Girl-type, Sweet Dreams for Akane ...

**Rain, girl-type, Sweet dreams for Akane ^_^V**   
  
Grabbing P-chan and Ryouga's clothes Ranma-chan ran for cover in the grove of tree's. Soun and Genma close behind trying to get shelter from the rain. Standing under the tree's Ranma-chan held Ryouga close to her. "Great!! the one thing I didn't want! I didn't want to turn into a girl right now.. geez of all the times..." Genma grumbled and held up a sign that a read "Don't complain boy.. its better then nothing." Soun and Panda Genma stood a bit away from the boys, wondering if they could keep the seceret of Ranma and Ryouga's love affiar, concidering they had a hard enough time keeping their's a seceret.   
  
Ranma-chan ran the fingers of one hand through her damp red hair and sighed, holding P-chan nuzzled close to her breasts with his clothes underneither him. Walking on deeper into the grove of tree's more towards the Tendou Dojo, Ranma-chan left Soun and Genma to be alone to think which she was almost certain they weren't going to do. A smile spread across her lips, she exited the grove of tree's. Walking back in the direction they had both came from.   
  
The rain still poured down on them from the dark grey clouds above, turning her face to the sky Ranma-chan noticed that she couldn't see the room. Starting to somewhat run at a decent pace to get back to the Dojo, Ran-chan finally ran through the gates and through the door.. panting and soaking wet much to the surprise of a started Kasumi.   
  
"Oh! Ranma you scared me!" Kasumi said placing a hand to her mouth in surprise. Ran-chan slunked over and sat at the table setting Ryouga's wet pack and clothes down in the corner by the door.   
  
Keeping P-chan close for a moment and as soon as Kasumi excused herself to go get some tea for Ranma she let him go.   
  
P-chan raced from the dining room his clothes held tightly in his mouth,and ran into the bathroom jumping into the tub and jumping out fully dressed as Ryouga again. He smiled and shook his hair, glad that he stayed wet from the shape change. Quickly Ryouga walked down the hall, and into the dining room. Taking a seat next to Ran-chan before Kasumi re-enterd with some tea.   
  
"Oh hello Ryouga, I didn't hear you come in... hold on a second and I'll get you a nice warm cup of tea" she said happily as she set Ranma's tea down in front of her. Ryouga and Ranma looked after Kasumi, both realizing just exactly how Niaeve and air-headed Kasumi really was. Both shruging they quickly cast a smile at eachother and soon Kasumi was back in the room, tea cup in hand for Ryouga. "Here you go Ryouga" she said sweetly and placed the cup in front of him before going over to sit at her spot, taking her cup in her hands she raised it to her lips but stoped and peered at Ranma and Ryouga over the rim of her cup.   
  
"Is something the matter Ranma.. Ryouga? it looks as if there is something on your minds" She took a sip of tea and looked at them curiously. Ranma-chan and Ryouga shook their heads in unison. "Naw Kasumi.. nothing wrong, just the weather and how late it is.. oh hey Kasumi.. why aint ya asleep?" Ranma said while Ryouga sipped his tea calmly. "Oh, I was worried about you Ryouga, since last time I saw you two you were talking by the koi pond..." She said with a smile and sipped her tea.. Ranma took a sip of his tea, hoping that Kasumi didn't notice his trembling hands.. 'Oh no...what does Kasumi know..' Ranma and Ryouga thought at the same time, fearing for the worse case senerio..   
  
~~~~   
  
Nabiki slept fitfully that night, dreams of things that could possibly going on with her father and mr. saotome making for nightmares beyond her imagination... While all the out inthe rain in the clearing by what used to be their seceret place Soun and Genma acted just exactly as they did in Nabiki's dream.. Genma in Panda form and all, the nights events were more interesting and pleasurefull then the first...   
  
~~~~   
  
Akane mumbled, dreaming about Ranma... Shampoo of course in the dream trying to steal ranma away with one of her sneaky tricks. %peering into Akane's dream..%   
  
~*~"Curse you Shampoo!! Ranma's mine and you can't have him!" Akane rushed towards shampoo her fist ready to make its mark in shampoo's gut. She jumped away pushing Akane aside as she did so... "Stupid Akane no get Ranma! he all mine!" Shampoo shouted and rushed at Akane with her usual weapon.   
  
Akane jumped over Shampoo's weapon and almost landed on her head untill all of a sudden a plastic duck shaped training toilet smashed into her side. She looked up and saw Mousse standing over her "No one fights Shampoo!" He yelled and threw one of the various objects up his sleeves at Akane. Quickly Akane rolled to the side and hardly dodged the object being thrown at her. "AH!" She screamed and she jumped up and stood in a ready position.... "Mousse you no fight for Shampoo! Shampoo fight for self!" Shampoo yelled at him and wapped him away with her weapon, in her usual meanness to mousse, this was nothing new. The two girls continued to fight, untill finally Akane became the victor and completely KO'd Shampoo. She grined glad now that since she kicked Shampoo's ass....... 'One obsiticle over.. now how do I get rid of Ukyou and Kodachi..?' Akane thought to herself.~*~ %out of Akanes dream%   
  
Akane smiled happily, glad at how the dream was going and snuggled in closer to her blankets. A small sigh and the dream battle continued, while for Ranma-chan and Ryouga the battle to stay awake enough to talk to Kasumi.. wasnt something so easily won..   
  



	10. Akane's Last Dream

**Kasumi speaks out.. Akane's last dream.. **   
  
"Ranma... Ryouga..., I'd really like to know whats going on here" Kasumi said, noting the startled looks on their faces.   
  
"G..Going on Kasumi??...W..whaddya mean by that?" Ranma, forcing his face to go back to a relaxed expression, casting a sidelong glance at Ryouga. Ryouga trembled at the side of Ranma-chan his face deathly pale and his hands hardly holding his tea cups to his lips. Ranma bit back a look of pain, and hoped his feelings didn't show clearly in his eyes. He (or as right now would be SHE) hated to see her beloved like this, hated to see him tremble in fear, as pale as a ghost.   
  
"I saw you and Ryouga, Ranma... out there by the koi pond. I saw _everything_ that you two did." Kasumi's gaze met Ranma's and locked there refusing to let Ranma look away. Caught in the look from Kasumi, shocked, angerd.. and worried that Ryouga was going to faint, Ranma sighed and placed his tea cup down.   
  
"So it all comes down to this does it Kasumi" Ranma stared right back at her, his gaze un-wavering. "Guess, you realize that I'm _NOT_ going to marry Akane huh??" Ranma smirked. "I dont love her ya know, never did. That un-cute tomboy always got on my nerves." Ranma finally free'd himself from Kasumi's gaze and looked at Ryouga. Who had done just as he had feared, fainted right then and there on the floor of the dining room.   
  
Sighing, Ranma placed a hand on Ryouga's and looked up at Kasumi, wondering how she felt about this. "Oh my.. Ranma, Father is going to be so upset about this. And so is Akane. I know she loves you Ranma, I know my sister and she loves you very much." Ranma blinked, taken back in surprise. 'Could the uncute tomboy....really?.....'   
  
~~~~~~   
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Nabiki sat bolt right up in her bed and looked around, sweat beads dotting her forehead as she panted to catch her breath. Startled awake by her nightmare Nabiki frowned slightly. "Oh geez, waking up from something like that, and screaming non the less, how pathetic?" she said to herself and sneerd. "Next thing ya know Kasumi will be in here and a twitter and worried about me... I'll just pretend to be asleep." Nabiki lay back down and thought about what was going on in her dream. About what her father and mr. Saotome had done.. the thought was un-nerving and she shiverd.   
  
~~~~~~   
  
Akane a smile still on her lips had counted her blessings all too soon. %In dream sequence%   
  
"Akane!! Prepare to fight! I come take take revenge for what you did to Shampoo!!" Mousse, coming up behind Akane grabed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. "As I said! no one fights Shampoo and gets away with it!" Mousse began throwing everything out of the sleeves of his robes, from whips, to chains and yes even the kitchen Sink. Akane, trying her best to duck flying objects, didn't even stand a chance.   
  
The flying kitchen sink and a whip both hit her at once. The sink sending her flying back through two lightposts and a couple cement walls and landing right on her back. The kitchen sink on top of her, crushes her rib cage so that the ribs, punctured her lungs. Struggling to breath, to move, Akane tossed her head weakly from side to side. "R..ranma....h..help" she said weakly, as Mousse walked over to her to see what damage he had done.   
  
"Akane!!! my dear dear Akaaannee!!!!!" Tsubasa Kurenai, jumping out of another paper machae mail box came dashing over to Akane tears streaming down her face. "Oh no!! Akane!!" Tsubasa screamed and flung her body at the now dying Akane and she turned angerily to Mousse. "You!" Tsubasa screamed, not even realizing, that Akane.. had in that second it took to say that word. Died.   
  
%Out if Dream Sequence%   
  
Akane's breath became shallow, for anyone who might have been watching. It seemed as if Akane, had a terrible weight collapsed on her. Her head moved wealy from side to side. Her final words "R..ranma....h..help" she moved her head a bit more. Finally, she lay still, Dead. For her death in the dream, meant her death in life as well. How twisted dreams are.. how bitterly sweet to bring your end, while you sleep.   
  
~~~~~~~~   
  
Soun, rained soaked and tired beyond belife stood still, as if he knew something bad had happend. "Whats the matter Tendou?" Genma asked as he looked over at the man he loved. "A..Akane" Soun whisperd in aduibly. His eyes wide he soon began to cry. "Akane!! Akane!! somethings happend to Akane Saotome!! I know it!" Soun Tendo began running from their cozy little spot, their love making place to the Tendou Dojo. It was there that he could figure out why he felt like something was wrong. Something was the matter with Akane.   
  
Genma raced after Soun calling after him "Tendou!! Tendou wait!" Running through the grove of tree's and running through the streets after his lover, Genma Saotome had a bad feeling as well. A twang of sorrow hit his heart.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~   
  
Sasuke tossed and turned in his sleep, shivering from the cold. He was sleeping outside on the porch of the Kunou house hold and was now all soaked with the rains wetness. 'Oh Master Kunou... why must you be so crule to me..I.. Ive come to the decision, that I will stay here no longer..' He sat up, now awake and looked around in the night.   
  
Standing, and walking off the porch, Sasuke took one final look at the household of his beloved Tatewaki Kunou..He stumbled down the street, soaked from the rain not exactly caring were he was going.. but all he cared was that he got away from the painfilled memories of his beloved master.   
  



	11. What a ending!

NOTE: this is the long lost ending! I found it in the RRyaoi lists archive! I cannot believe it was actually there. And yes, I know that the characters are out of Character, I told you, I wrote this years ago. Anyways.. on with the ending   
  
  
Ranma blacks out.. Akane?! I thought you were dead?!   
  
Ranma's head swirled in a mist of confusion, his vision began to grow blurry and he feared he was going to faint. Kasumi looked at Ranma expectantly when all of a sudden, a very wet, very cold Soun came crashing into the house. Genma chased after him, holding a sign that said "What is it Soun??"   
  
Kasumi jumped up. "Oh my, what is it father?" Soun didnt even take the time to talk to her between his breaths and yelling out Akane's name. He raced down the hall and to Akane's room. Were they all found her laying dead. Soun fell to his knee's by Akane's bed and cried, Ranma even blinked away a few tears. As Kasumi went to examine the corps of Akane she decided to call Dr. Tofu so he could tell them what happend.   
  
Genma tried franticly to calm down Soun, but all to no use. He turned to Ranma and pointed a acussing finger at him.   
  
"This is all your fault boy! Why couldnt you have been a good Fiance to Akane and kept her alive!! and instead you had to go running off with that hapless Lost boy of yours." He snarled. "Excuse me?! Your the one running off with Mr. Tendou in the middle of the night pops so dont even start this with me" Nabiki walked in the room right as Ranma said this and cringed.   
  
"Geez daddy, I thought all that was just a dream. How could you?" Nabiki rolled her eyes in disgust and walked out of the room. Next thing everyone heard was a slam of the door.   
  
Kasumi walked into the room with Dr. Tofu, "Here you are Dr. She's dead just like that, I dont think anyone killed her. What do you think it is?"   
  
Dr. Tofu examined Akane carefully and shook his head with a sigh. "I hate seeing things like this.... "   
  
Things became hazy to Ranma once again.. and he fell to the ground....   
  
~~~~~  
  
.......Ranma looked down at everything. He saw Dr. Tofu standing over his body, laying next to Akane's. Both seemed to be dead. He blinked 'if my bodies there, and so is Akanes...' He thought and looked around him. Spirits of those long forgotten looking at him and Akane.   
  
"A..akane... do you see that?" Ranma pointed down past the could he was sitting on with Akane. Akane shook and held Ranma's hand tightly as she looked down at the sight.   
  
"But I was there just a second ago...w..wasnt I akane?" Ranma said in disbelieve. Akane shook her head. "Dont you remember Ranma? Dont you remember what reall...really happened?" Akane looked right at Ranma, and he noticed now what she was wearing. A wedding dress.   
  
He looked down at his own clothes, a tuxedo in place of his normal chinese style garb. He trembled. "A..akane.. what happend?" He said his voice cracking.   
  
Tears welled up in akane's eyes as she spoke. "We got married Ranma, what you were just seeing, was a dream I placed in your head. In hopes that it wouldnt come to you dying as well. I.. died first" Her grip on Ranma's hand tightend.   
  
"D..dead.. married..w..what happend?" Before Akane could answer, a woman with ankle length red hair and emerald green eyes walked up behind the two of them and answerd the question.   
Ranma had a sudden ounce of courage. "What do you mean...those who..you ...we're. not really... this has to be a dream.. Akane.. pinch me.. please this has to be a dream." Tears fell from his eyes, and the emerald eyed goddess sighed in distain.   
  
"I am afraid dear Ranma Saotome, and Akane Saotome, that no matter how hard you are pinched. You will find that this is not a dream.." Akane lowerd her gaze from that of the goddess and looked into the vision pool once more. She nudged Ranma who looked down to see what was going on.   
  
It was their funeral, laying in a double coffin side by side, holding hands as they had been when they died. Ryouga Hibiki held his arms around Ukyou Konji, and led her out of the Chruch crying, Soun and Genma lead eachother out, Shampoo and mousse had finally made peace, and Kunou and Nibiki were together as well.   
  
Last came Dr. Tofu and Kasumi, walking behind the preist as people led the coffin out of the curch, to be barried in the cold ground. Akane and Ranma turned from the site, standing and looking at the goddess, one arm around eachother.   
  
"Our marriage and our death proved to benefit the others Akane.." Ranma said quietly as he cast a look around the place. More beautiful than anyplace he had ever seen. More peaceful, children played and frollicked in the sun light. Lovers had picknicks in the shade of the trees and laughed as if they were happy. Yes they had died, but not gone to a burning wasteland. But they had gone to a place were they could be happy together, without Kunou, Shampoo, Ukyou, and Ryouga bothering them.   
  
"Y..your right Ranma" Akane said softly as she looked around. The goddess seemed pleased with Ranma and Akane's reaction and smiled softly. "Then come now, Id like to show you around this place in which you now call home. Welcome, to your new lives Ranma and Akane Saotome"   
  
Ranma and Akane nodded, and still holding eachother close followed the goddess through the wonderful place that surrounded them. Both slightly regreting leaving the land of the living, but happy to be together. In a peacefull place which they could now call home. Never to return, to Nerima again..   
  



End file.
